


Transcending Particles

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry gets held as a hostage a lot, Hartley didn't get taken off the project, M/M, No one stole Iris' laptop, Particle accelerator actually worked, and hit by a truck, not this time though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes to watch the particle accelerator turn on with Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending Particles

Barry scanned over the head’s of everyone there. The only time he looked away from the stage was when Iris asked a question. He paused as he spotted a smartly dressed brunette. Glasses were perched on the man’s face. Now it wasn’t Dr. Wells. This man was too young.That didn’t mean he didn’t know who the man was. It was Hartley Rathaway, adopted son of Dr. Wells. Barry had heard that Hartley had kept his last name merely to spite his biological parents. He didn’t notice he was staring until blue eyes locked with his, With a flushed face Barry quickly looked down, avoiding eye contact. After a few seconds Barry peeked up again to meet the blue eyes once more. The questioning brow lowered as a smile crossed the handsome face. Once again Barry looked down, face staining a darker red. Taking a deep breath Barry tried one more time. This time didn’t break eye contact even as he felt the heat on his face. The smile turned into a smirk by this time, a brow was raised in amusement. Barry swallowed thickly. His heart seemed to skip a beat as Hartley _winked_ at him, or at least he was pretty sure it was at him. It was Hartley who looked away this time. It didn’t register why until Barry heard speaking. Right. Particle accelerator starting up. Big speech. Barry had a hard time focusing on Dr. Wells instead of looking over to the young brunette man.

~

It was late, most people having left already. The accelerator had started without a problem, everything went smoothly. Barry was waiting with Iris, both hoping for the chance to speak with Dr. Wells, though for different reasons. Iris had gone to speak with a few other scientists , leaving Barry alone. The young man had just grabbed a drink when he turned, crashing into someone.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry.” Barry cried as he grabbed the other to steady him.

“It was my fault. I should have been paying attention.” Barry’s breath caught in his throat as he met blue eyes shielded by glasses. The other smiled.

“I’m Hartley Rathaway.” The other man offered.

“I know.” barry blurted out. Realising what he said his face turned red again, “Well I-I mean um uh-Barry...Allen. My name I mean.” Barry winced a little a how stupid he sounded.

“Well Mr. Allen.”

“Barry, please.”

“Barry.” Hartley corrected, “Let me go grab you a sweater.” A little lost Barry glanced down at his top. It was covered in red wine. Blushing again Barry nodded. He tried convincing that his heart did not skip as the other placed a hand on his lower back to lead him to the back. Hartley led him through the halls until bringing him into a room. He was handed a STAR labs sweater. With Hartley looking away Barry began changing into the clean clothes. As his head left the confines of the neck he noticed Hartley staring at him. Glancing away Barry coughed nervously.

“Um, thanks.”

“You know, i could have sworn I’ve seen you before.” Hartley hummed.

“I-I don’t recall seeing you anywhere, not in person. I mean. Though if I were working I wouldn’t have really noticed since I tend to focus.”

“Oh? WHat’s your job?”

“Forensics for the police.” As Hartley was going to respond Barry’s cell rang. Without really checking he answered.

“BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN! WHERE ARE YOU?” It could be heard even though it was arms length away.

“Uh-I’m...I’ll be right there okay?” He quickly hung up, ears burning. Hartley seemed amused.

“My sister, she gets...protective.”

“The girl you came with correct?” Barry nodded, clothes gathered in his arms,

~

When They got out Iris was glaring at Barry while Dr. Wells stood beside her along with Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Roman.

“Where have you been? Do you know how worried I’ve bee? And what happened to your clothes?””

“Sorry mom.” Barry spoke with an eye roll. He earned himself a smack on the back of the hed.

“I wasn’t paying attention and bumped into him.” Hartley explained. Iris sighed, but nodded.

“Okay but you need to let me know where you’re going.”

“I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“The Johnson murder case you got held hostage.” Iris pointed out with a frown.

“One time.” mumbled Barry.

“Try four Barry.”

“You were held hostage four times?” Dr. Snow questioned.

“No, that’s only been while he was on job. Not to mention one guy hit him with a car.” Barry rubbed his arm at that one.

“Broken in seven different places.”

“Dude, what’s your job?” Cisco asked in disbelief.”

“Forensics for the police.”

“Is it really that dangerous?” Catlin asked.

“No but Barry has the worst luck. I mean once when he was thirteen-”

“Iris!” Barry interrupted with wide, “You promised to never bring that up again.”

“Fine, well let’s just say Barry now had problems when it comes to certain bugs.” Iris glanced at her watch.

“Well as fun as this is, we need to go. It was nice meeting all of you.” Iris shook each person’s hand as did Barry.

“Bye Barry.” Hartley spoke while squeezing the taller man’s hand slightly. Barry tried to hide the light flush on his face as he and Iris left.

~

With a sigh Barry landed on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He couldn’t get Hartley out of his head. Sure they really didn’t talk much but he was a cute guy. Barry groaned as he scolded himself for not trying something, anything while he was with the other man. Slipping a hand into the sweater pocket he felt something. Pulling it out Barry saw it was a folded piece of paper. Hesitantly opening it Barry couldn’t hide the shock as he read the note. There was a number on it.

‘Call me’


End file.
